Wizard Run
Wizard Run is a platform game that was released on 27th February 2008, the day of the release of FunOrb. Controls Left/Right arrow key - Move Up arrow key/Z - Jump Space/X - Fire stars, or hold down to charge starpower Esc - Pause game Starpower The space bar fires one star when tapped in short bursts, but when held down after a prolonged period of times, it is capable of firing multiple stars at once. If held down for a longer time, the apprentice will fire a more powerful circle of stars. Any monster that touches this circle will be captured, shown by that monster being surrounded in stars. If the player touches a captured monster, the monster will die, or as indicated by the hat of wizardry achievement, 'pop'. If it is not touched for a long enough period of time, it will be released and will be able to move again. Bosses are unable to be captured by a fully charged starpower but it will do a significantly larger amount of damage than a non fully-charged attack. Description Jagex's description of Wizard Run is as follows: The evil Harpy King has descended from the mountains and stolen away your master. Using his magical hat, you must guide the apprentice through 6 worlds full of the Harpy King's minions and harness the power of the stars to defeat them. There is a long journey ahead, but with courage and determination, you will be victorious. In the game, the player controls Alice the Apprentice, who must defeat bosses in six worlds of increasing difficulty. The player must defeat every enemy in each level in order to advance to the next one. Points Points are awarded by collecting the crystals left-over from defeated enemies. There are two ways an enemy can give crystals: when they are killed, or when they are captured and popped, which gives a better crystal. After killing Harpy King boss, 1000 points per remaining life are awarded (7 lives = 7,000 points). Extra lives are also awarded after getting a certain number of points; extra lives are awarded when the player reaches 500 points, 1,000 points, 2,000 points, 5,000 points, 10,000 points and then every multiple of 10,000 points. Worlds There are six worlds; each with five monster-filled stages and ending with an extra boss stage. These worlds are: the Village, the Beach, the Pirate Ship, the Troll Cave, the Ice Mountain and the Demon Fortress. Each world gets increasingly more difficult as you progress. The creatures in each world reflect on the levels' scenery. e.g. seagulls are found on the Beach. The Village The Village is the first world and is considered the easiest of all the worlds. It contains rats, flying wasps, and jumping spiders. The world ends with a Giant Spider boss that needs to be evaded and hit with stars as it jumps around the platform. The Beach The Beach is the second world. It contains shelled crabs which spawn smaller crabs, flying seagulls and spear-throwing pygmies. The world ends with a larger pygmy boss that does not throw spears but runs after the wizard and spawns regular pygmies once it reaches half health. There are also two regular sized pygmies on the top platforms at the start of this stage. The Pirate Ship The Pirate Ship is the third world. It contains skeleton pirates, flying green birds, flying ghosts which spits a green slime vertically downwards towards your wizard and a second kind of skeleton pirate which fires cannonballs. The world ends with a Pirate boss that runs and jumps around the platform whilst also spawning skeleton pirates to run about with it, adding to the difficulty of the level. There is also a single cannonball throwing skeleton pirate at the top of the platform at the start of the stage. The Troll Cave The Troll Cave is the fourth world. It contains green and purple jumping frogs, flying bats and green trolls. The trolls cannot be captured by a fully charged starpower, similar to bosses except with a much smaller amount of health. The world ends with a larger troll boss which runs and jumps around the stage. Once the boss reaches half health two more normal trolls fall from the sky to help it kill you. The Ice Mountain The Ice Mountain is the fifth world. It contains various types of yetis which fire strips of sparkling crystals and take multiple hits to defeat, ugly trolls which shoot red lasers, strange blue and yellow birds which dispatch shards of ice, and a boss in the form of an icy dragon coiled into the shape of a number eight. The Demon Fortress The demon fortress is the sixth and final world. It contains fireball creatures, various scythe wielding creatures, harpies with the ability to fly, and the final boss is the Harpy King, a bouncing, muscular, demonic, bird-like creature. Bosses At the end of every world, there is a boss stage. When killed, bosses leave behind a cluster of crystals, the type of which depends on the world the boss is on. Italic = Members Only Achievements Trivia *Alice appears to be wearing a gold trimmed wizard hat and robe, which are treasure trail rewards from RuneScape. *The Harpy king graphics are reused in Arcanists as fire familiar Harpy flame. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Original Games Category:Action Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games